Act Two: Ready Steady Go
by Analoguec
Summary: Um dia especial para Shibahime Tsubasa... PARA LARINHA


_Nota da Autora: _Mais Karekano! Só que desta vez é um presente de aniversário para uma amiga que conheço há... Sei lá... Cinco anos, né, Larinha? Eu ainda guardo com carinho todas suas cartinhas, apesar de não escrever mais pra você há bastante tempo...

_Happy Birthday!_

_(Abraçando a amiga pelo pescoço e balançando-a de um lado para o outro) _Kawaii! Felicidades, felicidades, felicidades! Espero que goste de um dos meus presentes procê!

Aos que possivelmente lêem isto... Se considerarem este one-shot digno de um comentário, ficarei feliz em recebê-lo!

(Quanto à tradução, depois eu posto uma versão revisada com ela aqui).

_Nota em sete de maio: _ por causa de mais uma "norma" do nosso _amado _efe efe ponto net, tive que retirar a letra da música deste songfic. A versão não-censurada está em outro site – ver profile.

**Act Two: Ready Steady Go**

One-shot

**Música: **_"Ready Steady Go", _do grupo L'arc en ciel.

_Para Larinha (Fofinha!)_

Shibahime Tsubasa chegou ao camarim apenas para vestir a roupa que o pai lhe entregara e voltar para casa, já que estava ansiosa por devorar a pilha de caixas de bombons que lhe deram para que aceitasse o convite de estar ali.

O pai era um estilista de roupas infantis e naquele dia lançaria uma nova coleção. "_Coleção de Princesas da Primavera"_, era o nome dela, em homenagem à filha, que tinha no nome dela o kanji _"Hime",_ que significa princesa. E as roupas não seriam menos dignas dela.

E como estrela principal, ela seria vista e fotografada por muita gente, mas não estava nervosa. Já estava acostumada com aquilo. E também feliz, porque os amigos, o meio-irmão e a madrasta estariam lá, torcendo para que tudo desse certo para ela.

Olhou o vestido no cabide que segurava. Parecia mesmo uma roupa de princesa... Será que ela tinha sido uma em oura vida?

E quem poderia ter sido o príncipe encantado dela?

Descobriu-se depois imaginando a pessoa... Alguém talentoso como Arima Souichirou, com cabelos louros e compridos como Asaba Hideaki, alto e forte como Toonami Takefumi. Ah, claro, que soubesse conversar com ela, como Shibahime Kazuma.

Tirou o vestido do cabide e vestiu-o, olhando-se no espelho depois.

Suspirou.

–Ser bonita cansa demais... – falou numa voz sem emoção, soltando o cabelo. Teria que esperar pela mulher que faria a maquiagem dela.

Sim, ela era bonita. Tinha quinze anos, mas parecia uma menina de dez, ou menos que isso. Era bonita e muito adorada pelos colegas. Era péssima estudante, mas fazia uma carinha bonitinha e recebia uma boa nota dos professores. Adorava doces e podia comprar ou ganhar todos que queria.

Ser bonita realmente cansava demais.

Sentou-se numa das cadeiras e esperou pela mulher, que demorava demais em aparecer no camarim.

Ao olhar para o teto sem forro, algo chamou-lhe a atenção:

–Um gato... – ela murmurou, levantando-se do pequeno banco que arranjara para sentar-se.

O bicho mexeu-se por entre as divisórias de madeira, balançando a cauda ao ver que chamara a atenção da menina.

Tsubasa encarou o gato. O gato encarou Tsubasa.

Depois de alguns momentos assim, ele foi embora, deixando a menina intrigada.

Levantando a barra do vestido, Tsubasa aproximou-se da parede, subindo agilmente por ela como se fosse um gato, chegando ao lugar em que o gato estava antes.

Olhou para os lados. Ele não poderia ter ido tão longe, não é?

Um pedaço do tecido prendeu um prego e rasgou um pedaço quando Tsubasa o puxou, caindo no chão. Ela não ligou, entretanto, e seguiu correndo pela madeira à procura do bendito gatinho, que devia estar já longe dali.

Embora o quarto estivesse silencioso, do lado de foras as coisas pegavam fogo. Modelos infantis andavam de um lado a outro acompanhadas dos pais, maquiadores enlouqueciam, costureiras tentavam consertar os estragos nas roupas e pediam gentilmente aos pais que não comprassem sorvete, já que isso e vestidos não formavam uma boa combinação.

Além disso, a notícia de que um vocalista de uma banda muito famosa, o Laraku no Sora, estava provocando tumultos, já que fãs de Haido, vindas de várias partes do Japão, queriam ao menos _vê-lo _ali.

Sakura Tsubaki não ligava nem um pouco para aquela correria, mas ela, Sawada Aya e Sena Rika procuravam pelo camarim de Tsubasa acompanhadas de Toonami Takefumi, que tinha um pequeno _affair _com Sakura, embora ambos ainda não soubessem, já que às vezes o amor é _muito _cego.

–Acho que é aqui... – Sakura comentou – _"Hime"_ é o nome que o senhor Shibahime disse que estava escrito na porta do camarim dela.

–Estou tão emocionada. – Rika tinha um sorriso doce, como só ela tinha – Tsubasa-chan deve estar linda.

–Vamos assustar a Shibahime quando entrarmos. – Aya tinha um sorriso malvado – Quero ver a carinha dela quando entrarmos.

Aya, Toonami e Sakura sorriam malignamente, já imaginando a cara de choro que Tsubasa faria quando a assustassem. Rika se perguntava o porquê da menina continuar sendo amiga deles, já que eles sempre faziam esse tipo de coisa com ela.

Entretanto, quando abriram a porta...

Passou-se um minuto.

Depois que perceberam que a sala estava vazia, fizeram um rápido raciocínio mental sobre o que poderia ter acontecido depois de verem um pedaço do vestido de Tsubasa no chão, as paredes sujas, óbvios sinais de violência.

Minutos depois, o prédio inteiro escutou alguém gritar "_Seqüestro"" _numa voz estridente, pertencente à Sakura Tsubaki.

o-o-o

O gato tinha sumido, e Tsubasa não queria mais encontrá-lo.

Como aquele felino poderia ser mais rápido que ela? _Ela, _que sempre conseguia escapar de forma mais extraordinárias das amigas e esconder-se por horas em lugares que ninguém sabia que existiam?

E lá estava ela, no alto do prédio de 30 andares, olhando para baixo pelo parapeito. Não estava em perigo, não estava pendurada e nem com tendências suicidas, mas ficou sentada, numa posição que lembrava um gato sentado, olhando indiferentemente os prédios vizinhos ao que ela estava.

–Ei, menina... – uma voz masculina falou muito próximo dela – Você é uma das modelos?

Tsubasa olhou para o lado e viu um par de pernas trajando uma elegante calça social, erguendo a vista para olhar o dono delas.

Por causa da luz do sol, o semblante do homem não podia ser muito bem visto, mas ela notou alguns traços femininos dele. A voz era bonita também.

–Posso sentar aqui com você? - ele perguntou, sem esperar pela resposta dela. Quando Tsubasa percebeu, ele já estava sentado na mesma posição que ela, como um gato, olhando os prédios vizinhos.

o-o-o

–_Atenção, atenção... Informamos às pessoas deste local que há um seqüestrador solto por aí. Ele pode estar em qualquer lugar e já fez uma vítima. Por favor, quem tiver informações a respeito de Shibahime Tsubasa... – _uma voz feminina falava pelos alto-falantes do prédio, perto de onde um grupo estava reunido.

–TSUBASA! _Tsubasaaaaaaaa!_ – Sakura chorava escandalosamente em cascata – Minha pequena _Tsubasaaaaa!_ Eu não pude te _protegeeeer!_ _Buáááá!_

–E-Ele é... Barbudo... As orelhas são caídas... e... e... – Aya falava a um policial, que anotava as descrições que ela fazia do possível seqüestrador de Tsubasa, um pouco mais nervosa que o habitual e segurando trêmula um cigarro.

Asaba, que havia chegado há pouco tempo, ficou revoltado ao saber que havia um homem solto por aí seqüestrando belas garotas.

–Eu, Asaba Hideaki, não posso permitir isso! Toonami, vamos procurar por ela.

Toonami, que tentava consolar Sakura, fez um "sim" com a cabeça para o rapaz.

–E... E ele usava roupa toda preta! Os sapatos estavam sujos e... E... Ai, eu nem sei mais! – Aya levou o cigarro à boca e não conteve um acesso de tosse, recebendo tapinhas nas costas da sempre amiga Rika.

–Sawada, Sena, vocês ficam aqui com Sakura. Quando Miyazawa e Arima chegarem, expliquem o que aconteceu a eles. – Toonami falou, recebendo só uma confirmação de Rika, já que Aya voltara a falar com o policial.

–Eu... Eu posso ir com vocês? – Sakura fungou - Eu... Eu preciso pegar esse maldito seqüestrador! – começou a chutar os móveis próximos a ela e assustou aos amigos.

–Er... Melhor não. Fique aqui como uma boa menina. – Asaba falou, tirando com delicadeza o resto de uma cadeira quebrada das mãos de Sakura, fazendo-a sentar-se no sofá da recepção.

–Ele tem razão, Sakura. – Toonami aproximou-se dela – Nós vamos encontrar Shibahime.

–C-Certo... – ela baixou o rosto e fechou os olhos, suspirando com pesar ao ver os dois amigos se afastarem.

–E ele tinha um nariz enorme e vermelho! Vermelho! Onde já se viu uma coisa dessas...? – Aya continuava falando com o policial, que já estava cansado de escrever no caderninho.

o-o-o

–Por que você está aqui? – Tsubasa perguntou ao cara ao lado dela, quebrando o silêncio que ficou entre eles desde o momento em que ele chegara.

–Estou me escondendo de algumas pessoas. Elas ficam me perseguindo porque me acham bonito. – ele respondeu.

–Oh... – de repente, a garota não achava que ele era um cara chato, já que tinham algo em comum.

Conversaram durante algum tempo, não se sabe quanto. Falaram sobre os ataques que as pessoas faziam a eles, querendo agarrá-los no meio da rua e declarar o amor incondicional que sentiam por eles. Ele contara a respeito de quando calmamente andava pela rua e uma garota quase arrancou toda a roupa dele, deixando apenas com as calças. Eram pessoas loucas, certamente. Ela contara que os amigos dela a idolatravam e que faziam qualquer coisa por ela, mesmo que _não _pedisse. Eles que eram uns loucos.

–Qual é o seu nome? – ele perguntou.

–Shibahime Tsubasa. – ela falou.

–Você é bonita, Tsubasa... Seus amigos têm razão em querer adorá-la. – ele falou com um sorriso e a viu baixar o rosto.

–Mas que eles são doidos, eles são. – ela voltou a afirmar.

–Está com fome, Tsubasa? – o cara falou, levantando-se e ajudando-a a levantar-se.

–Sim. – ela levantou-se e ergueu a barra do vestido para andar direito.

–Vamos a uma lanchonete que tem aqui perto... E não se preocupe. – deu um sorriso muito brilhante e mostrou todos os dentes – Eu pago.

o-o-o

–Nossa... Então ele era assim? – Sakura perguntou ao guarda que segurava um retrato do possível seqüestrador de Tsubasa – Parece mais aquelas figuras abstratas...

Aya e Rika estavam ao lado dela e olhavam o retrato. Enormes olhos assassinos, sorriso maligno que mostrava os dentes tortos, barbudo, bochechas gordinhas e um enorme nariz vermelho estavam na feição do sujeito, causando um arrepio de revolta em Sakura, que pegou o papel e começara a falar com ele como se estivesse em frente a ela.

–Eu vou te pegar, miserável! Se machucar Tsubasa-chan, você vai se arrepender! – começou a sacudir o papel como se estivesse torcendo o pescoço dele – Morra, morra, morra!

–T-Tsubasa! – Aya gritou ao ver a amiga na entrada do salão de espera em que estavam, caminhando em direção de uma lanchonete chique ao lado de um estranho.

–Ah! - Tsubasa puxou a camisa dele e apontou para frente – São elas! São minhas amigas!

Um grupo de mulheres começou a gritar histericamente _"é ele, é ele!",_ o que fez o rapaz ao lado de Tsubasa tomar uma decisão meio drástica, para não usar a palavra "impensada". Ele pegou a garota e colocou-a debaixo do braço como se fosse uma sacola, correndo dali.

–Vamos, Tsubasa! Querem nos pegar!

E os dois fugiram dali.

o-o-o

Meia hora depois, Tsubasa e o acompanhante dela encostaram-se numa das paredes do alto do prédio, onde estavam anteriormente. O rapaz tinha o rosto suado e sentia-se muito cansado, passando o braço pela testa para enxugar o suor que escorria.

Entretanto ele tinha um lenço, mas usou-o para tirar o suor da testa de Tsubasa, ajoelhando-se de modo cavalheiresco em frente a ela.

–O-Obrigada... – ela falou - Mas eu tenho um lenço. – tirou um lenço de dentro do vestido e estendeu a ele – Toma.

–Obrigado. – ele o pegou e enxugou o rosto, guardando-o depois no bolso – Você fica com o meu e eu fico com o seu.

– 'Tá. – ela deu um sorriso ao confirmar com a cabeça.

–Tsubasa? – uma voz conhecida dela a chamou.

A garota virou o rosto para olhar para trás, somente naquela hora notando a presença de Arima e Miyazawa, que olhavam abraçados os outros prédios.

–O que está fazendo aqui, Tsubasa-chan? – Yukino perguntou, olhando depois para o estranho que acompanhava a amiga.

–Algumas pessoas a estavam perseguindo, então eu a trouxe para cá. – o estranho respondeu.

–Oh... – Miyazawa olhou-o, mas num instante arregalou os olhos e ficou branca, olhando-o boquiaberta.

–Acho que você está segura com esses seus amigos, Tsubasa... Deixo você com eles, 'tá? – o rapaz falou, beijando o cabelo dela – Até mais.

–Muito obrigado por cuidar dela. – Arima fez uma reverência, não entendendo o motivo da namorada estar tão pálida e apontando para o rapaz.

O estranho afastou-se, mas Tsubasa não tirou os olhos da costa dele, até lembrar-se de uma coisa.

–E-Ei... – ela falou, fazendo-o parar – Qual é o seu nome?

Um momento de silêncio se seguiu até ele responder:

–As pessoas me chamam de Haido-sama... Mas para você é Hai-chan, Tsubasa... – Haido deu um sorriso e piscou um olho, colocando as mãos nos bolsos da calça e afastando-se dali.

Um vento passou e mais um momento de silêncio se seguiu, e Miyazawa continuava da cor do papel e Tsubasa olhava sonhadora para a direção do rapaz que saíra.

O único que não entendia o que aconteceu foi Arima.

o-o-o

Depois de uma prévia explicação do que acontecera, o senhor Shibahime arrumou a roupa de Tsubasa e o desfile começou, para alívio de muita gente que achava que Tsubasa tinha sido seqüestrada.

–Tsubasa... – o pai da menina a chamara – Está na hora. Pode ir.

A garota, que esperava pacientemente pela hora de desfilar por trás das cortinas, deu um suspiro e saiu, começando a desfilar graciosamente pelas passarelas e provocando uma onda de _flahs _de câmeras fotográficas e de aplausos, distinguindo também o habitual coro de _"Kawaii" _que as pessoas costumam gritar para ela.

E no meio daquela gente, ela viu _uma _pessoa acenando especialmente para ela...

**Owari **


End file.
